


Death Bringer x Optimus Prime: Breeding Protocol

by DragonRider14



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC: This is about my OC I own on my deviantART account named Death Bringer that is part dragon and part cybertronian. He hits the age where he is ready to breed and seeks out a mate. However, not just any bot would do. Oh no! Only the strongest and healthiest of bots will do to bear his young and lay his eggs.  And much to Optimus's grief, the dragon hybrid under his command decided that HE of all mechs will be the carrier. Hilarity and good fun times will ensure as Death Bringer chases around his chosen mate! </p><p>Oh yeah, and the sparklings will sorta look like Toothless from How Train Your Dragon! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Death Bringer's alt mode is a black dragon from DND http://angrydm.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Black-Dragon.jpg He was taken in as a sparkling who was dropped off at the Autobot base and was left with a data pad saying what his name was.

Optimus rubbed his temples in exhaustion as Ratchet fixed the various dents and scuff marks left on him from when Death Bringer mated with him. He felt sore as pit. His back hurt and he couldn't seem to walk straight. His stomach cables felt crampy and his frame was heated more than usual. The transfluid that sloshed around in his gestation chamber made it uncomfortable to lie down. It threw off his sense of balance. His stomach armor was slightly rounded from the sheer amount of it that the dragon hybrid spilled into him.

"Alright Prime, the superficial injuries and dents are all patched up..." Ratchet cleared his throat as Optimus turned his helm towards the medic, optics shining in understanding. " I'll conduct a scan on your gestation chamber to see if Death Bringer managed to sire any sparklings. Now, since he is part dragon, the possibility of you laying eggs or giving live birth is 50/50. " Optimus froze at what Ratchet just said to him, as he raised an optic ridge at the medic ."Egg laying?" Ratchet just nodded in reply, and the Prime just laid his head down onto the medical berth and covered his faceplates with both hands as he groaned in frustration. "Of all mechs why did he choose me?" The question came out softly as Optimus laid his arms back to his sides as Ratchet got the equipment he needed for the scanning out. " I believe it is the fact that since the both of you fought along side each other for quiet a long time, his breeding protocols deemed you to be fit and healthy to bear his hatchlings. And perhaps your brightly colored armor was a type of mating display to him. And at the time, from my pervious scans, you were just about to enter your heat cycle." Ratchet theorized. The Prime's optics dimmed, as Ratchet's voice became distant in his audios. 

[Yesterday...]

 

"Death Bringer stop!" Optimus shouted as the black dragon snarled, determined to impregnate his chosen "female". The dragon hybrid managed to drag Optimus to a secluded part of the base where no body would disturb them. The dragon had Optimus pinned on his hands and knees, the Prime's spike and port covering ripped off. Optimus's optics widen in shock as he realized what the dragon intended to do... Death Bringer rumbled as he nipped the back of Optimus's neck, making the Prime shudder in anticipation. Death Bringer continued his gently licking all the way down to the Prime's groin area. Optimus looked over his shoulders as he shuddered in arousal when he felt the slick glossa of the dragon in his port.

 

" Nnn..." was the only coherent thought that left the Prime's vocalizers as he squeezed his thighs around Death Bringer's snout, making the dragon snort in surprise and arousal. The licking became more instant, the silky glossa reaching deeper into the Prime's hardly used valve. He rumbled as he saw Optimus arching to his touch, as he licked deeper and at different paces. He then heard Optimus choke out his name as fluids rammed his snout, as he had just made Optimus overload. Deciding the Prime was more than ready for him, Death Bringer removed his glossa even as Optimus whined at the loss, before the Prime moaned deeply when Bringer's thick shaft head poked the entrance to his port. Optimus steeled himself, frame quivering in post overload as he felt Death Bringer slowly slide into him. "Oh yes!" Optimus moaned once he felt the shaft fully inside him. Death Bringer unleashed a deep gutteral growl of his own as he began to thrust into his "mate. Optimus rocked his hips in time to the dragon hybrid's thrusting, gasping as he felt the shaft in him become harder, swollen with transfluid that suddenly burst out of the shaft and into Optimus's valve. The hybrid repeated thrusted even after that, making sure he got his mate pregnant. Then, his knot became stuck within Optimus, and Optimus yelped at the size of it and it hurt liked pit! Eventually Death Bringer overloaded one last time as he had Optimus lay on his side, allowing his knot to deflate. Optimus just drifted into recharge, even as he heard Ratchet's shocked voice and Death Bringer's possissive growls...


	2. Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus receives the news from Ratchet that he his sparked with triplets. And an important question is brought up...

Optimus was lying on his side in the medical bay, hand resting protectively on his abdomen. He had just received news from Ratchet that he was carrying sparklings. Triplets to be exact. Optimus took a deep vent of air into his intakes, trying to get a reign of his emotions. They were running haywire, something that Ratchet said was normal for new carriers. He could barely feel them, except for little fluttering of movement in his stomach region. Which was the pulsing of their tiny sparks, the three of them interacting with one another as they formed the protective shell of their eggs. 

 

Prime looked up when he saw Ratchet's frame enter his field of vision, noticing the medic was holding a cube of energon. Sitting up carefully, he leaned against the berth as Ratchet handed him the energon cube. " Drink it, it's enriched with ore and minerals for the sparklings to develop properly and to give you the extra nutrients you'll need to keep a healthy weight on. I'm increasing your ration to four cubes a day." Ratchet explained as he gently rubbed his old friend's back struts. " Thank you old friend." Optimus said gratefully as he took a sip of the enriched energon. It tasted sweeter than usual, but it wasn't unwelcome. Once Optimus was finished with the cube, he handed it to the medic. He was deep in thought now, he was the leader of the Autobots, now carrying three newsparks. He was also concerned for Death Bringer, wondering how he would react to the news of being a sire now. 

" How is Death Bringer?" The Prime asked his loyal friend. Ratchet looked over his shoulder as he sterilized some medical tools. " He's doing much better now. He has a processor ache, thanks to his breeding protocols fading away now that he has secured his future and impregnated you. With him being part dragon, he had hit the age where he would be seeking a mate. He's very distraught right now that he "knocked" you up, as the humans say." Optimus vented deeply, knowing it was not the young mech's fault he acted on instinct like that. Plus, by Cybertronian law, the sparklings would become the heir to the Prime title unless seen as unfit for the duty. So Optimus had secured his own future and lineage as well, considering he did not have a sparkmate. 

That was when a important question popped up in Optimus's processors, one he knew that needed to be addressed: 

" Ratchet, how are we going to explain the humans that I am "pregnant" in their terms?" 

Ratchet blinked his optic shutters a few times in surprise, whirling around at the Prime, his processor trying to come up with a solution. 

Oh dear....


	3. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Mikaela get a lesson on Cybertronian biology and Optimus learns what it is like to become a carrier. And Death Bringer learns how to become a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get an idea for what Death Bringer's voice sounds like, look up Jeremy Irons who did the voice of Scar from The Lion King.

"  **YOUR WHAT!!!! "**

**  
**

The shout rang through the Prime's office as he winced, Galloway's shrill voice ringing in his audios. Death Bringer was standing beside his "mate", as he snarled at the liaison. Optimus had just revealed the fact he was carrying to Sam and Mikaela, along with Galloway. Sam just whistled as he looked up at Death Bringer, and Mikaela was silent, trying to process what Optimus had just revealed to them. 

  


****" But Optimus, aren't you a, um, male?" Mikaela finally spoke up, arching an eyebrow up at the Autobot Commander as Ratchet's voice piped up " Not exactly Mikaela. You see, Cybertronians have different types of frames: a carrying and siring frame. A carrier's frame will often be more slender and the armor less flashy than the sire's armor, kind of like the organic creature's here on earth called birds. A sire's frame type will be more broader and thicker than the chosen mate's. And often times more colorful and decorative. This would be used to impress mates and scare away rivals. Now, a mech such as Optimus would have specialized programming that is activated when a mech such as Death Bringer performs a mating display. His armor would become more colorful as energon is pumped through special veins. The mech trying to impress him would often make mating calls and get quiet close to his chosen mate, rubbing against him to mark his scent, telling other males to stay away from him."

But Galloway was having none of that. "I don't really care for all of this "mating call" thingy crap! Those sparklings will probably become national security risks considering who their sire is! I want them taken care of and I mean RIGHT NOW!" That sent rage boiling through Optimus's neural network, as the other Autobots were listening and watch tensed as well. The mad-man was trying to force him to abort his sparklings and they had barely begun to exist! Death Bringer suddenly growled viciously as the sound of transformation echoed off of the walls and a large black dragon pinned Galloway in between his large talons. His deep blue optics were flashing with rage as he looked Galloway right in the eyes. His black bat like wings were flared in agitation. His face was skull like as his optics were sunken deep, teeth showing as some were cracked and long. Acidic drool dripped down the dragon's snout as Death Bringer growled " If you intend to commit any action in any shape or form that will harm Optimus or our sparklings I will have your hide, meatbag!" The liaison was white with terror as he screamed. 

"Death Bringer! Front and Center!" Optimus barked out the command, his hormones were on overdrive and his sparklings were scared. He sent soothing waves as they calmed down. Death Bringer let Galloway go as he transformed back into his robot mode and wrapped a protective arm around Optimus's waist. "We're done here..." Death Bringer announced as he could see Optimus was exhausted. 

[Sometime later...] 

Optimus was reclining on the large sofa in his quarters, sighing as he finally got to relax from the stressful day. Death Bringer was sitting upright, reading a data pad on sparklings and sparkling rearing. Optimus was resting his in the dragon hybrid's lap. He had finished drinking another cube of the medical grade energon. He had been sending soothing waves of emotions, the sparklings within him were still stressed out from the meeting with Galloway. Death Bringer could feel it as well " How are they?" He felt guilty that he scared his own progeny like that. 

"Still scared, but they are calming down." Optimus smiled softly up at the dragon. Death Bringer smiled as he nuzzled his mate, his optics looking at his mate's adbominal platting. " I can't believe we're going to be creators..." Death Bringer whispered to Optimus, who was slowly falling into recharge, but managed to nod in agreement with his mate. "C'mon, lets get you to bed." Death Bringer scooped up the Prime in his arms, gently settling him down on his recharge berth. Instinct took over as Death Bringer made a small nest of thermal blankets around Optimus. He then transformed into his dragon mode, softly hoping up onto the berth and curled around his mate. Warmth radiated from him due to the fire that resided within. Resting his head down next to Optimus, he draped a wing over the Prime and slipped into recharge.


	4. Birth of the Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Optimus to lay the eggs that have been growing inside of him. The Autobots wait patiently for the future of the Prime bloodline to be born.

Optimus was fast asleep on the largest berth in the med.bay, trying to conserve his strength and energy for the birth that awaited him tomorrow. It was time for the eggs inside of him to be lain. He placed a hand protectively over his stomach region, feeling the eggs move inside of him. His frame had expanded to accommodate his offspring. Death Bringer was pressed against Optimus's back, his arms wrapped around the Prime's middle section. Death Bringer was excited to finally meet his young. The Autobots and their human allies had been celebrating the arrival of the couple's young. With the future of the Prime bloodline uncertain, the birth of the triplets assured the Autobots their leader's proud and noble lineage would continue. And the fact the young would be part Prime and have the blood of the dragons running through them, they would be quiet powerful in magic. 

It was then Optimus suddenly woke up when he he felt a sharp pain, and he knew what was happening. He gently elbowed his mate in the side, and Death Bringer was startled awake and snorted a bit in surprise. "My love, what is..." He stopped talking when he saw the pained look on his mate's faceplates and knew instantly what was happening. 

"RATCHET!" Death Bringer roared for the medic, and the neon green mech came instantly running in from his office. Optimus was already into the early stages of labor, and would need to remain lying on his side. "Easy Optimus, deep breaths." Ratchet said soothingly to the Prime as Death Bringer rubbed his mate's back struts. Optimus gripped onto the nest of blankets he had made a couple of days before. He ginnerly moved so his body was lying within the nest, the contractions deep and painful. Optimus moaned in pain as he felt his oil break, the black substance staining the nest and his thighs. " Alright Prime, the first egg should start to move now." Ratchet informed his commander, wincing slightly when Optimus cried out in pain. This was the worst pain Optimus had ever experienced, even more painful than the time Megatron stabbed him in the back. He shut his optics tight and frame tensing as he felt the egg find the entrance canal, as he gasped and gripped his mate's hand, seeking comfort. 

"Alright Optimus, push!" Ratchet said as Optimus bellowed in pain and pushed down hard, forcing the egg to move down the entrance canal. After several more contractions and pushes Optimus moaned in relief as he felt the egg slip out of his body and into Ratchet's waiting hands, as the medic cleaned the egg off. It was small, about the size of a melon. Its was blue with red flames, making Ratchet smile as he heard scared chirps and clicks emit from the egg. He gently placed the egg in the nest, smiling as he heard Optimus coo and click to it, calming the hatchling inside as the hatchling clicked back to its carrier. Optimus winced in pain again, as he with some effort pushed out the second egg. This one was larger than the first, black with red bands wrapping around it. Then finally Optimus pushed out the final egg, black with blue flames. Optimus slumped, exhausted and tired as he opened his chest plates, instincts coming to life as the warmth of his sparks dried the eggs off and the soothing light illuminated the barely developed young inside the eggs. Optimus wrapped protective arms around them as Ratchet cleaned up the after birth, and scanned the Prime for any injury resulting from the birth, and thankfully found none. Optimus continued to commune with his unborn children, secure in the knowledge they were alright.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus recovers from giving birth.

"Remind me to have Ratchet neuter you so I won't have to go through that again." Optimus all but grumbled in his sleep to his mate, making Death Bringer chuckle as he responded to his mate's threat " Do not worry my love, three is enough." Optimus opened his optics slightly as he smiled, purring when Death Bringer nuzzled his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Optimus. You did wonderful." Death Bringer praised his mate as he saw the Prime tend to their eggs. 

Instincts and protocols that Optimus didn't even know he had flared to life within his processor, telling him how to rear the eggs. When he slept near them, he could the pulsing of three tiny sparks from within the shells. Optimus curled his imposing frame around them with such gentleness it was moving to watch. His spark chamber remained opened, the heat and warmth from his spark incubated the eggs and the light reassured his young he was there. One egg, the blue and red flamed one, was the most vocal of them all. Optimus chuckled as it let loose a squeak and rolled on its side a bit, as if trying to get closer to its carrier. Taking his large servo, Optimus gently scooped it up and placed it near his spark. The sparkling within calmed down at the prescense of its carrier's spark so close. Optimus smiled, as he sighed in content. 

[Outside the med.bay...] 

" No visitors right now please! Optimus is exhausted from the birth and needs some time alone to spend with the eggs." Ratchet tried to explain to a few excited visitors outside the medbay. 

"Me Grimlock want to see hatchlings! Me be gentle with them." Grimlock all the but pleaded with the medic. He had never seen sparklings before, let alone eggs, but he remembered his time as a hatchling and his loving carrier and sire. He was happy that Optimus would have the same joy with his own sparklings. And he felt Death Bringer was the perfect mate for such a strong and noble bot like Optimus Prime. Grimlock, despite his Dinobot heritage, also had dragon blood flowing through him, and he knew quiet a bit of magic as well. "The hatchlings are still inside the eggs, it won't be for two more weeks until they hatch." Ratchet explained to the Dinobot.

[Inside the med.bay...] 

Optimus smiled as he heard Grimlock trying to reason with the medic to be let in. He knew Ratchet was right and his carrier protocols were still running haywire, making him protective of the eggs around others than Ratchet and his mate. He knew Bumblebee would be thrilled to know he was no longer the youngest Autobot. "Word spreads fast around here." Death Bringer rumbled in amusement, making Optimus smirk up at the dragon. " Indeed it does. Perhaps tomorrow I might be up for visitors." Optimus mused. Optimus then felt the other eggs rolling around in the nest, almost like they were playing with one another. He couldn't help but raise and optic ridge before his optics widen in shock as he saw the black and red egg roll dangerously close to the edge! " DEATH BRINGER WATCH THE EGG!" Optimus shouted in alarm as the dragon caught the egg just as it rolled off. Death Bringer breathed a sigh of relief as he checked it over for any cracks but was relieved that it was unharmed. Optimus checked the egg over himself before calming down as he nestled it right by his spark, holding all three of them close. 

This was going to a long two weeks...


	6. The Hatching of the Eggs: Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two long weeks since Optimus gave birth to three eggs. Now, it is time for the sparklings to hatch. The first of the eggs to hatch is the blue colored one with red flames.

Optimus found it hard to believe it had only been two since he had laid the eggs he was cradling against his largest and broad chest at this moment. The day had now arrived when his and Death Bringer's sparklings would arrive, the day they would hatch. Each passing day the eggs had gotten more vocal and active. Optimus gasped a bit in surprise when the smallest egg in his arms suddenly cracked, and he knew it was hatching. Gently placing the eggs down into the nest he had made, Optimus was cooing and clicking to the hatchling inside. Ratchet was monitoring the whole process carefully, with Death Bringer watching intensely, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly. 

The small red flamed and blue colored egg continued to roll and crack itself open as the hatchling inside fought to escape its prison. The sparkling was pipping, as it kicked off pieces of its shell. Optimus fell in love with him instantly, only the way a mother could. It was tiny, blue frame decorated with red flamed chest and and little red paws. He had two pairs of wings on his back that reminded Optimus of a bat, with two mobile, ear-like plates on his head. Then, the child's optics opened for the first time, and Optimus held a breath as he and his son locked optics for the first time. 

The sparkling's optics were a bright blue, wide and round. Optimus gently taking pieces of the egg off, the hatchling finally broke free, shrieking as his little legs flopped all over the place in uncontrolled movements. He had yet to learn to coordinate his movements. His son also had a finned tail that was decorated with flames. Optimus gently held his son close to his chest as he opened his chest plates, reveal his spark that thrummed powerfully. It also revealed two flexible pouches filled with energon fit for a sparkling like his newborn son. 

"Orion, that shall be your designation." Optimus said proudly as the newly named Orion latched on hungrily and fed greedily from his carrier. Optimus's spark swelled with joy as he cradled him, and Death Bringer let loose a happy roar, a bit a smoke and flame exiting the dragon's mouth announcing to the rest of the base in true dragon fashion his first son had been born. Of course Orion got scared and let go of his mother and started crying, earning a sharp glare from Optimus. 

"Way to ruin the moment Death Bringer." Ratchet whispered to himself with a snigger.


	7. The Hatching of the Eggs: Nostromus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the eggs hatches :-)

As Optimus fed his son Orion, he noticed the second egg was starting to hatch, the one with red bands running around itself. Orion was gently placed in the nest, the sparkling cooing curiously up at the egg. The sparkling inside chirped as it heard his littermate. Optimus was also gently talking to it, encouranging it. The sparkling heard its carrier, and began to fight its way out of the egg. 

Optimus watched with fascination as he saw the eggshell break apart, revealing the hatching within. like Orion he had a very similar frame built, but was a bit larger than his sibling. He had red tiger-like striping down his back and on his legs. He had a narrow blaze of red running down between his optics and thin strips of red under his optics, making him look like he was wearing indian war paint. However, he was a bit wary of his brother and carrier, slightly afraid. Orion chirped, getting closer to his littermate and possible new playmate. "Nostromus, your alright." Optimus named his second son, becoming concerned seeing how untrusting he was. But then again, it was understand able. Nostromus then hissed at his brother Orion, who was getting too close for his comfort. 

"Easy-" Optimus was cut off when suddenly Nostromus attacked Orion trying to defend himself. He tacked his brother off of the berth, the two of them fighting each other until a tearing sound and Orion squealing in pain echoed through the med.bay. Optimus rushed over, gently picking up Orion, seeing several bite marks on his newborn son's shoulder. Ratchet came rushing in, optics wide as he saw a hissing Nostromus. "Death Bringer warned me about this Optimus. Some dragon species's hatchlings, such as the blacks and reds, will fight each other, and once in a while, kill each other to ensure their survival over their siblings. It seems that-" "Nostromus" Optimus said, optics dark with worry and sorrow. "Nostromus here inherited more dragon than Cybertronian DNA..." 

Hopefully that won't ever happen, and Nostromus would be able to live along side his brothers and fell Autobots and not become a danger...


	8. The Hatching of the Eggs: Silverflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last the last of the eggs is hatched :-)

It had been a few days since Nostromus hatched. However, the sparkling was slowly growing more trusting of his brother and parents, even snuggling up to them now. Optimus was guarding the third and final egg, the one with black and red banding. He was starting to get worried, it should of hatched by now. Optimus was lying next to it in the nest, watching Death Bringer play with his sparklings. Nostromus and Orion were playing hide and go seek, as Orion was hiding on his father's back. Nostromus growled playfully, crouching like a cat as he then got distracted by his father's tail. He pounced on it, only to have it escape his grasp. Orion saw this and hopped down, and Nostromus let him join in on the fun game. 

Optimus chuckled, before he heard a tiny squeak emit from his egg. He saw it begin to shake and move as cracks formed. This caught Death Bringer's attention, along with the sparklings. Optimus clicked and cooed to it, as the sparkling managed to poke his tiny head out of the shell, revealing a silver head with red flames decorating his snout and neck. " You can do it, Silverflame." Optimus whispered to his sparkling, as the newly named Silverflame kicked off the final piece of the egg. He was completely silver, save for the red flames on his snout and neck. Silverflame sneezed to clear his intakes, his deep blue optics locking onto Optimus's. "Hello my son." Optimus said warmly as Silverflame cooed up at him, before his tank rumbled hungrily and he blinked up at Optimus with a "Are you gonna feed me or what?" look. 

Optimus laughed slightly as he picked up the small sparkling and opened his chestplates, as Silverflame squawked happily and latched on, suckling greedily from his mother. " Finally, the last egg has hatched." Death Bringer said relieved as he wrapped his arms around Optimus's waist, smiling contently as he watched his feed from his mother. Nostromus and Orion just looked at their new sibling with wide, curious optics from their perch on Optimus shoulder, having climbed up the Commander's back. 

Now the real challenge began, raising three dragon hybrid sparklings.


	9. Meet  the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostromus, Silverflame, and Orion meet the rest of the Autobots. And Orion learns his first word!

The Autobot base was buzzing with exictment as they awaited to meet the future of the Prime bloodlines. Bumblebee was bouncing on his peds, doorwings fluttering in anticipation. Grimlock and his Dinobots were eager to meet the hatchlings. Ironhide was currently waiting alongside his mate Chromia, the silver blue femme had just arrived to earth a day ago and was told by her mate that their Commander was a carrier. 

The Autobots then became quiet when they heard the little pitter patter of tiny paws, and they nodded their head in greeting to Optimus as he walked past by them. He had the biggest smile on his faceplates they had ever seen, and then they saw why. Silverflame, Orion, and Nostromus were all huddled close, both nervous and yet exicted. They remembered the stories that their carrier had told them of his fellow Autobots. 

 

"They certainly look like Optimus's sparklings." Ironhide said with a playful smirk at Optimus. Bumblebee crouched down so he was on their level, the sparklings instantly drawn to him. Bumblebee clicked and chirp in a greet, making Orion giggle. The noises the yellow mech made were interesting and he repeated them, making Bumblebee's spark swell with joy. With tiny flaps of his wings, Orion clambered up Bumblebee's back until he was sitting on top of the scout's head. He giggled as he looked up at his mother before squeaking "Carrier!" and leaped off the scout. With determined flaps of his wings, he landed on Optimus's shoulder. The Prime beamed proudly at his son, as he nuzzled him " Well done my son!" Optimus praised with a beaming smile. 

"Well at his first word wasn't frag-OFFPF!" Ironhide glared at Chromia who had just elbowed her mate and glared at him. However, little Silverflame tilted his head at the large black mech curiously before repeating Ironhide "FRAG!" He bursted into a giggle fit while Nostromus just rolled his optics, trotting over to his carrier. 

"Ironhide..."Optimus growled at the weapon specialist, as did Orion.


	10. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sparklings have been living alongside the Autobots now for the first few weeks of their lives. They are a month old now and are ready to learn how to fly with help from their Sire and Carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration: Flying With Mother by John Powell 
> 
> From this point on, the rest of the story will take place after Dark of the Moon and midway in Transformers: Age of Extinction. With a few differences of course.

High above the Autobot base, Death Bringer and Optimus ( with the help of his jet pack) were teaching their three sparklings how to fly. Nostromus was clinging onto his carrier's back while Orion and Silverflame were diving in and out of the clouds, with Death Bringer flying close. 

Optimus couldn't help but watch in amazement as his mate gracefully weaved in and out of the clouds, his dragon alt mode quiet a sight to behold. His wings stretched across the sky, his whip-like tail cutting through the air. " I'm scared!" Nostromus whimpered to his carrier, clinging on as tight he could. "Nostromus, I understand your fear, but this is something you must learn." Optimus gently reminded his son. Death Bringer flew close by, his left wing almost touching optimus's right wing. Nostromus closed his optics before taking in a deep breath of air. 

"Alright..." He said to his carrier, spreading his wings as he jumped. For a moment time stood still as Silverflame and Orion cheered their brother on, the black and red striped sparkling flapping his wings hard, protected from the harsh winds between his parents. " I'm doing it!" Nostromus cried with glee, wonder flashing in his blue optics. "Your doing it Nostromus!" Death Bringer's deep voice boomed with pride. The three sparklings watched in amazement as their sire dove beneath them, barreling through the clouds. Tucking his wings tightly, he dive boomed for the water, and just a few feet from crashing, he opened his wings and skimmed the water, the waves just mere inches beneath him. 

The sparklings then landed on Optimus's back, tired. The Prime slowed down so they could cling to him. Then they looked up, as a loud roaring was heard. Optimus relaxed as he saw it was Swoop, the Dinobot protecting them from possible Decepticons or other hostile dragons in the area as they taught the sparklings how to fly. Death Bringer was then at Optimus's side, a broad smile gracing his lipplates. Optimus grinned as well before he looked behind him and saw the sparklings were tired. 

Besides, they had a long day...


	11. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Transformers: Age of Exinction in the beginning of the movie. The Autobots had been separated and are now in hiding. Cade Yeager had discovered Optimus and activated the transmission the Prime sent out. However, the inventor didn't realize he also had attracted three certain dragonlings to his location until he heard noises coming from the barn one night...

The expansive Texas night sky was alive with stars, the bright glow of the moon illuminating the crop fields that surrounded the farm house and barn that belonged to Cade Yeager, a father and struggling inventor. Inside his barn it was filled with spare parts and various inventions he had either scrapped or was working on. Including an old rusty flat nose Peterbuilt truck he and his co-worker, Lucas had bought. The inventor was resting on the front porch of his farm house, looking to the night sky like he did every night. 

He was remembering his wife, who had passed some years before. He sighed sadly, remembering the promise he had made to her. To keep this daughter safe. He looked over to his "shed" hoping the spare parts he could salvage and sell would be enough to send his daughter to college, and hopefully a better life. Just as he was about to head in for the night, a sudden clanging noise within the barn caught his attention. He grabbed a flash light and baseball bat ( hey, you never know) and quietly trekked over to his barn. The lights were off, the rusty truck was still in place where he had left it. His eyes widened when he heard a brief growl and a flick of a tail, knocking over some metal pipes Cade had against the wall. He shrieked in fright when his flash light revealed a large winged creature for a brief moment that barreled the inventor over. The flash light also revealed a long finned tail that was marked with flames that disappeared from sight. "Tessa's right, I need to sleep more..." Cade whispered to himself as he thought his lack of sleep was finally getting to him...

In the treelines, two more winged beasts were hiding waiting for the youngest of them to return. Two sets of bright blue optics locked with the other of their sibling. "Is he there?" A deep baritone voice asked. "Yes, the truck is him. I recongize Carrier's scent anywhere!" "That was dangerous!" Another voice, lighter than the first but still deep, chided the second. 

"I know, my brother, but Carrier is wounded." 

"Hopefully the human who owns that barn will be able to help him..." The third voice said hopefully. 

"Agreed brother, agreed..."


	12. Transformation and Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the scene where Cade is repairing Optimus and the Prime transforms. He also meets the triplets who demand to know if their carrier is going to be alright.

"Tessa! Lucas! You guys have never seen a truck like this before!" An excited Cade Yeager shouted from his barn, beckoning his friend and daughter inside. "Lock the door!" Cade said to Tessa who did but looked at her father with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's not made up of normal steel! And I don't think its a truck at all..."Cade smirked at his friend and daughter, as a transmission rang from the truck. "I think we just found a transformer..."Cade announced as Lucas and Tessa's jaws dropped.

[Outside]

"Hurry Nostromus! I got carrier's transmission!" A young voice ranged from the corn fields next to the barn as the finned tip of a tail could be seen whishing back and forth in exictment. "Silverflame wait up!" Nostromus barked out the order, trying to catch up with his faster younger brother. "Guys! Where are you! Damn corn getting in my way!" Orion poked his head up, looking around frantically until he spotted movement ahead of him. He quickly hid back in the corn to avoid humans spotting him. 

Inside the barn, Cade yelped in surprise when the truck suddenly made a strange noise...and oh God. The truck began splitting apart and reforming itself into a large robotic being. The robot spun around in a frantic away, his gun out and hot, ready to fire. Streams of curses rushed from the battered robot as he whirled around, the barrel of his gun knocking Lucas to the ground as he tried to get away. "Easy big guy!" Cade said as he tried to calm the red and blue giant down. "My sons! Where are they!" Optimus demanded, his whole frame tense as he eyed Cade warily. "Listen, I don't know big guy, just calm down. You can't go out in this condition." Cade tried to reassure the robot, understanding his fear since he was a father himself. Then they heard chatter from outside, and three large forms came barreling through the open door, trampling poor Lucas as they all but knocked over Optimus in sheer extictment. 

"CARRIER!" The three dragonlings shouted, as Optimus wrapped his arms around his sons tightly, frame shaking with surppressed joy as he calmed his sons. Even the calm and stoick Nostromus was crying, frigthened from being seppareted from his mother. "My sons, thank Primus you are alright!" Optimus exclaimed as Cade watched, both confusion and understanding flashing in his eyes.


	13. A Moment of Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragonlings cause havoc in Cade's barn and give their carrier a headache.

The dragonlings explored Cade's barn with wide and curious optics. They had always been in hiding since the battle of Chicago and this was first time being a human dwelling. Optimus watched his sons closely as the inventor repaired him, asking him questions and the Prime responded to them when he heard mechanical barking, the robotic guard dog that Cade had built was barking at Orion. He carefully touched it with his red paws, jumping two feet in the air in shock when the thing started talking. "What the hell is that thing!" Orion asked Cade with a "what the hell is that?!" look. "Well, since I couldn't afford a real guard dog, I built one myself. Has a few bugs in it, but it works." Cade responded until a loud  _clang_  

resonated throughout the barn and Tessa sniggered when she saw it was Silverflame with a wooden bucket stuck on his head. 

"I'm being attacked! Carrier HELP!" Silverflame squealed as he tripped over some metal piping Cade had laid against the wall. Nostromus sighed as he transformed into his robot mode to help his younger brother out. "Silverflame you always did get yourself into trouble from the moment you could walk." Optimus said with a roll of his optics, chuckling as his sons explored the barn. Orion then had to relieve himself so he scooted over to an old movie projector that Cade had bought to resort and the inventor's eyes widen in horror as he saw Orion lift his left leg up like a dog and... 

"No no no! Don't piss on that! Do you know how much money that could be worth when I'm finished resorting it!" Cade shrieked and startled a still peeing Orion. Tessa ducked as the stream of piss barely Tessa and splattered all over on Optimus, who froze momentarilary in disgust. Nostromus and Silverflame burst out into laughter until they were stopped due a stern glare from their carrier. 

This was going to be a long day...


	14. Attack and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cemetery Wind, an Elite CIA unit headed by Harold Attinger discovers that Optimus's is Texas and head to Cade's farm house to try to capture Optimus and his sons. 
> 
> Little do they know a certain hybrid is finally tracking down his mate's location...

Using his forearm Cade swiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued to repair Optimus. The wounds were extensive and he was amazed that the Prime hadn't shut down from the pain he had to be experiencing right now. He heard Optimus grunt a bit in pain as Cade removed a bullet from the Prime's forearm. "Sorry I don't have any stuff to dull the pain for ya,Optimus." Cade looked up at the Commander with sorrowful eyes. "It is alright, Cade. I...have been more gravely wounded than this." Optimus's optics dimmed in thought.

Nostromus, Orion, and Silverflame were sleeping in a pile, cuddle close together for security and warm near their carrier. Every now and again one of the dragonlings would shift restless in their sleep and Optimus would stroke the spot between their wings to calm them, and they would settle back down. Suddenly, Nostromus's ears began twitching, catching Optimus's attention, along with Cade's. The red and black hybrid's optics snapped open and he looked out to the dirt road and growled warningly:

"Its them..." 

Optimus knew what his son was talking about: Cemetery Wind, a group headed by an unknown operative that had been hunting down his Autobots relentlessly. "Nostromus, wake your brothers." Optimus shifted from carrier to commander mode, optics darkening in anger. "I have a place you guys can hide..." Cade volunteered. 

"Show me where..."Optimus asked, but it was more of a command. 

[An hour later...]

" I won't ask again...where is Optimus Prime?" a Cemetery Wind agent all but snarled at Cade as his unit searched the inventor's property. A few of them guarded Lucas and Tessa, ready to shoot if they tried to escape. "You know there's a rule about messing with people from Texas." Cade said with dry humor lacing his words..

The agent just sneered before snapping his fingers and ordered his men "Use the girl..." and Cade's eyes widen in horror. 

[Inside the barn]

Nostromus,Silverflame, and Orion were hiding in the old hay loft of the barn when they heard Cade screaming at the agent to spare his daughter and Tessa's screaming. It made their energon run cold to think humans would due such things to each other. But then again, so did Cybertronians... In his hiding spot, just in the basement of the barn, Optimus was boiling with rage as he heard the confritation above him. His optics flashed darkly for a moment as he growled before opening a commlink to his sons "My sons, prepare to engage!" And the three of them began to ready their breath weapons: deadly plasma bursts. With shocked yells the agents went flying as Optimus bursted from the floor, his gun blazing as Nostromus and his two brothers attacked. One soldier tried to fire at them, but with a quick snap of his tail Orion knocked the weapon out of the human's hands before firing a plasma burst: a great burst of purple-bluish light firing from his mouth as it struck the human, organs and blood splattering about as he continued his attack. Several soldiers tried to subdued him with gunfire. But Orion leaped right over them before transforming into his robot mode, readying his spear weapon as he sliced limbs apart. 

Nostromus was helping his carrier blast through a barrier of soldiers. With swift movements he knocked the humans down and out as Silverflame provided back up and cover fire. 

[Outside] 

"Tessa!" Cade yelled as he ran to his daughter, eyes wide as he saw Optimus fighting along side his sons. Optimus swiftly transformed into his truck mode, urging their new friends to hop inside until a barrage of gunfire made that impossible. Nostromus growled as he fired a burst of acidic green colored flames at the soldiers, creating a barrier between them. Tessa was able to get in until she saw a white colored race car with a young Irish-looking man careened right onto the property. "Shane!" Tessa called out, relieved as the man just shouted to get in. "What did I say-" "Dad is this really the time to be arguing about the no dating rule!" Tessa glared at her dad. All three hoped in, with Optimus barreling over and smashing into several trucks besides his wounded stat. "Run Cade!" Optimus ordered through his speakers... and drive they did. 

Amongst the chase down the Texas rode, with Nostromus and his two brothers and their carrier failed to notice a familiar black dragon flying not that far behind them...


	15. Death Bringer vs Lockdown: Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to updating this story! Sorry it took so long!

Optimus could feel every circuit and cable  _strain_ and  _scream_ at him in defiance. His energon reserves were running on dangerously low levels. How he managed to survive was beyond his compression. However, that was not of his concern as he and his sons were being chased by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown. Silverflame was trouble keeping up with his brothers, being the runt. His breath was labored as he suddenly tripped, squealing in fright. Optimus quickly stopped in his tracks, his focus now on protecting the youngest of his offspring. His energon boiled as he watched the humans who were hunting them close in on the fallen sibling. 

Silverflame struggled to get onto to his feet, his low energon reserves finally taking its toll on him. He could see his carrier trying to get to him, but was being blocked by several Cemetery Wind police cruisers. His optics widen in fear as he saw Lockdown approach him with his sword at the ready. Silverflame began crying out for Optimus, who was bellowing at Lockdown to stay away, even as Nostromus and Orion tried to reach their brother. 

"You shall make a fine hunting trophy on my wall, hybrid." Lockdown growled down at the young Autobot. Silverflame's mind was racing for a means to escape, before he remembered one trick up his sleeves…He weakly stood to his feet, and with a flare of his head frills he unleashed a piercing cry that sent Lockdown reeling back. Optimus looked up at once, and he grinned slightly, knowing exactly what his son was up to. Dragon, when hatchlings, had their own unique "Alarm Shriek", a specialized vocalization that warned members of its clan of danger and a cry for help at the same time. A few humans soldiers where cover their ears, the sound deafening to them...

Once Silverflame was finished, he was tired, coughing due to the strain the shriek took on his vocalizers. He saw Lockdown trying to shake off the effects of the shriek off, not before another, distant, but still loud roaring was heard far in the distance. The soldiers that weren't affected quickly turned around, trying to pinpoint the noise. 

" Boogie at 12 o'clock!" A voice shouted, and they all looked up. In Optimus's spark, he suddenly felt another prescene, one he hadn't felt in a long time. " _Death Bringer…"_ He said through his bond with his mate that had gone missing since the battle of Chicago. In the distance, a large winged form could be seen, each second getting clearer and easier to point out what it was. Silverflame let loose another shriek, the sudden attack taking Lockdown by surprise before….

" **STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!** " an enraged bellow filled the battle ground as a large, and pissed off black dragon swooped down onto the soldiers, a pillar of flame and acid spraying from Death Bringer's jaws as the Black Dragon hybrid swooped in to protect his son. Lockdown screamed as he felt acid eat away at his armor and flames burning against his plating. Death Bringer flared his wings as smoke billowed from his nostrils, roaring loudly as he charged at Lockdown, fangs barred and thirsty for enemy energon. 


	16. Death Bringer vs Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit more to this chapter to make it feel more finished.

" I said stay away!" Death Bringer shrieked, charging at the police cruisers as he used his curved horns like a battering ram and sending the Cemetery Wind vehicles flying. A few soldiers began to open fire at him, making the black dragon roar in rage as his tail speared through them, blood splattering everywhere as the humans impaled went limp. 

Cade just looked up at Optimus in shock before stuttering " T-that's y-your m-mate?!" Optimus nodded, Nostromus and Orion staying near their carrier. " I would keep your distance from him until he calms down." Optimus warned Cade, Tessa, and Shane. 

Silverflame was able to get away with an arrow lodged in his rear hip. " You'll be okay, we'll be okay." Optimus tried to reassure Silverflame when a loud explosion sounded and a pained roar echoed. Death Bringer was limping and bleeding from a severed rear leg. He tried to get away, snapping his jaws violently at Galvatron, who smirked cruelly down at him. " So the silver night slays the dragon. Pity, I was expecting more of a fight." Galvatron sneered as he brandished his sword, raising his arm high like an executioner. 

Time slowed down for Optimus, his breath caught in his throat as he ran towards his wounded mate. " Death Bringer!" He screamed as his triplets shrieked out for mercy as Galvatron brought his blade weapon down when Death Bridge swiftly transformed, catching Galvatron's sword much to the surprise of the silver mech. " Stay away from my family!" He roared as he pummeled Galvatron, stabbing the spear-like tip of his tail as Optimus rushed over slamming his fist into Galvatron, knocking him down to the ground. " Smokescreen open the groundbridge NOW!" " You got it boss bot!" The voice of a younger mech sounded as suddenly a green and white portal activated. " Cade, Tessa, Shane! Ride with Bumblebee. Crosshairs, assist Silverflame! Drift, Hound, provide cover-fire!" Optimus barked out the orders as the group of Autobots raced towards the portal. " Don't tell me we're bringing the slagging humans along!" Death Bringer growled, limping with his mate as Drift picked up the dragon's severed leg. 

Ignoring his mate's comment, the Autobot commander raced into the ground bridge into their hidden base, followed by the surviving Autobots. 

Once safe and sound inside Omega Outpost 1, Optimus allowed himself a moment to breath, before turning his attention towards his family and men. 

Meanwhile the squad of Cemetery Wind operatives just stood in shock as the groundbridge portal closed in front of them. 

Their leader was not going to be pleased.


	17. Omega Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Bringer will have more sass in these later chapters due to recent events in the last two movies. Its a kind of coping mechanism he uses. 
> 
> And a certain medic makes a comback.

Within the safety of the Autobot's base, Optimus immediantly turned his attention to his wounded mate. " Death Bringer, how many digits can you see?" Holding up five digits,Optimus patiently waited for a reply the dragonoid mech looked at his mate with a scowl. "I'm not drunk aft head I have a missing leg! Okay I see five." At least he wasn't wobbling around from energon loss, his self repair systems going into over drive. Optimus sighed, his mate often had a stubborn streak.

"The humans aren't staying with us, right?" Death Bringer almost pleaded as Optimus sighed, "I know ever since Galloway and Mearing's betral, you have had trust issues with humans. It is understandable but please hear me out, I own Cade and Tessa my life." Death Bringer narrowed his optics at the two said humans, before scowing, before a tsk tsk noise made its way as an orange and white medic walked over. " Death Bringers, that is the forth time you've had that leg severed in your lifecycle!" The dragon mech's optics widened " The only mech who who knows about that is---Ratchet." " Aparatently Lockdown likes to keep the sparks of his bounties as trophies, so, so First Aid and Wheeljack were able to sneak onto his ship using a small escape pod, grab my spark and the body of a wingless Praxian and bring me here and revive me." Ratchet explained as he hurried over to the injured Predacon. Optimus could only stutter before smiling. " Its great to see you back with the living. " " Same here Prime, but I only wished our other Comerads had that luxury." Ratchet answered somberly as he repaired Death Bringer.


	18. Regroup and Plan [WIP]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Autobots try to figure out what to do next and how to stay alive even as Cemetary Wind hunts them down.

" Ya kidding me. That black dragon? Is Prime's mate?" Crosshairs snorted in disbelief as he peaked into the medbay. Death Bringer was shouting profountaties as Ratchet reattached his leg, unaware a small audience had gathered around the medbay door.

" No its true. Death Bringer had been the Prime's mate for the past few decades. And those are his three sons." Drift confirmed to the sniper as he gestured towards the three dragonlings stitting near him.

" Seeing is believing I guess." Nostromus shrugged his broad shoulders as his siblings nodded in agreement. " So, what do we do about Cemetary Wind?" We can't just stay in hiding forever." Orion pipped up as the other Autobots fell silent. What could they do?"

" And we need to keep our new human allies safe as well. " Silverflame trilled as he gently nudged Tessa's shoulder with his snout, curious and he warbled when she petted his snout. They turned their attention to there father, who was in his robot mode and leaning against Optimus to keep pressure off his injured leg. " We must act quickly. They have several of the wreckers and Sideswipe..." Anger flashed in his crimson optics suddenly, inky black smoke rising from his nostrils."

" Death Bringer?" Optimus asked cautiously. " And they have my sire and carrier: Starscream and Starblast."


End file.
